


Interactions

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine Drabbles [1]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Casual interactions, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Observations, Short One Shot, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: As long as Kinesis can hold onto the latter's hands, he will be just fine.





	Interactions

* * *

His skin was calloused from years of training and fighting. In some places it was sunburned, and others it was scarred over.

 

But no matter what, whenever Kinesis holds onto the other's hand, he feels safe.

 

Whether or not if they were sitting next to each other, or researching papers for their assignment, he would always listen attentively to Alber scolding him.

 

In Kinesis' mind, he thought it was sweet of Alber to be constantly monitoring his sleeping or eating patterns.

 

No one has really shown that much concern for his wellbeing asides from Yuna and occasionally Jay to some extent.

 

It served as a nice reminder for self-care, as he was often busy sacrificing his own health to save civilians from being run over.. by trucks.. per se.

 

The human feels warm thinking about how he has someone to go home to, someone who will 'save' him when he needs it. And to Kinesis that was enough. 

 

Asides from rescuing cats from tall trees,  Kinesis' self-sacrificing behaviors  had constantly gotten on Alber's nerves.

 

Alber couldn't even keep track of how many times Kinesis had run through fire, debris and even mobs of monsters just to rescue one person.

 

One person that would most likely take their rescue for granted. One person that would probably not do the same for him as he did for them. 

 

In many ways, the Lev did not understand the amount of compassion Kinesis had in his heart for others.

 

Perhaps it was because he did not understand the feelings and emotions of others and of himself that well.

 

Or maybe it was because Alber felt a bit scared he may lose Kinesis one day when he is not watching over him.

 

What had started out as a thought in passing became his biggest fear. And those who knew Alber knew that without Kinesis he would break. 

 

That is why the Lev fusses about every single bad habit the human may have, whether it was the socks he keeps laying around or the fresh wounds he lazily treats. 

 

"You haven't been sleeping again."

 

The man murmurs to the body who is supposedly 'sleeping' soundly next to him. Kinesis only sighs and turns his body to face the man staring at him in the dark.

 

Their room was only illuminated by a single ray of moonlight from the window sill. Kinesis hasn't been able to sleep at all, but that wasn't an issue he faced alone.

 

"Because you aren't resting either. " 

 

Kinesis murmurs and shifts his body to be tucked under Alber's chin for comfort. It seems like the human has had another nightmare.

 

Sometimes Kinesis would tell him about them, other times he would not. But that's okay because Alber would do the same. Shame and guilt always lingered in the back of their minds, no matter where they went. 

 

For Kinesis it was his incompetence and rashness that cost countless lives. For Alber, it was the notion of taking lives for his own sake. Both are equally at fault, both are equally guilty and shameful. 

 

"You know you can't keep doing this. I know you say you aren't tired, but it's evident in how shaky your hands are."

 

Using his free hand, he gently runs his scarred hands through Kinesis' hair, who then shifts into his touch. 

 

"Sorry."

 

The human apologizes meekly. He didn't want to worry the other, but it was difficult. Kinesis' own insomnia had started when the sinkhole incident began.

 

Not only did he feel immensely guilty for causing catastrophic damage to his home he had wanted to protect, but also mass injury to helpless civilians.

 

The stress from having to look for every single person lost in the disaster he had caused, alongside fighting the White Mage not once but twice, really had taken a toll on him.

 

Not to mention being trapped in Hilla's Labyrinth was... to say the least.. traumatizing. 

 

Kinesis looks up to see a pair of peridot eyes still observing him. Right, Kinesis had been silent for a while now. Instead of speaking he takes a bit of time to observe the other's state of health.

 

His smaller hands found himself roaming the scars and recent bandages adorning the captain's hands. 

 

There were around 4 large marks and 8 smaller knicks from presumably training in his earlier years. When asked about the largest scar, Alber would just tell him that it was Karma doing their job.

 

Though the human did not understand at first, he could assume he had almost died from that confrontation. 

 

"Go to sleep." The taller man tries soothing him by continually kneading his hands through his hair.

 

But Kinesis couldn't help but notice the heavy bags under Alber's eyes. 

 

"Speak for yourself, you're just as tired as me." 

 

"That's because I'm accustomed to it." 

 

"But its obvious your skin isn't. You have panda eyes and it's cute yet worrying for such a handsome face."

 

The lev huffs before shifting onto his back, still lying awake. Right, they still needed to solve the problem at hand. Sleep. But it's a good thing Kinesis knows just the trick to help. 

 

The shorter man starts out by humming a soft tune, a lullaby before gently stroking the man's locks of hair.

 

It was surprisingly effective, as Alber found himself falling asleep to Kinesis' rhythm. 

 

Upon seeing Alber asleep he couldn't help but feel relieved. So he decides to  curl up beside the man and fall back to a deep slumber. 

 

 "Night."  He mumbles before losing consciousness. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bantering was a common activity both of them enjoyed, whether it was to stave boredom away, or just to annoy one another. But never do they mean the harsh words they spit out at times. 

 

"If you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to solve this trap for both of us."

 

Aber worked on cutting out pieces of the net they were trapped in with his butterfly knife. His irritation leaked through his aggressive motions.

 

He had tried directing his focus onto destroying the net capturing them, but Kinesis was moving too much.

 

"Hey, why are you blaming me when you're the one who activated the trap?!" 

 

The human groans while he feels his laces being tangled in the process of his struggling.

 

Nothing is working, from his powers to Alber's magic.. this net was ability proofed. Was that even a word? Who cares.

 

All that matters now is how they will be stuck here till an enemy kills them or someone hopefully saves them both.

 

So why not just wait for the perfect opportunity to escape? Or wait for Alber to finish cutting through the tough material?

 

Well considering how the Lev is 6'3 and how small and cramped the net is... Kinesis did not get any leg room. His legs were cramped, and he was not enjoying it. 

 

"Why are you so tall? Why are all Levs so tall?"

 

Well, Illium wasn't exactly of the same height as Ark or Alber, but he was a different story. 

 

"The real question here is, why are YOU so short?" Alber continued his work, almost managing to completely cut open an escape for them before his knife was snatched away by Kinesis. 

 

"Kinesis." He says. 

 

"Alber." Kinesis says back. 

 

The two stare at each other before Alber speaks up as calmly as he could possibly manage. 

 

"Kinesis, give me the knife."  He wasn't in the mood to deal with shenanigans as of right now.

 

Afterall being stuck in a cramped net during a sweltering summer night, no one would be in the right mood. 

 

"Then take back what you said."

 

Oh, Oh. Why does he have to be petty as of right now? Why can't they just cooperate and go home?

 

But Alber knew that Kinesis knew they could escape but just wanted to fool around.

 

Great. Why is he even with this man? How does he even manage to deal with the human? Why does he even choose to deal with this human? 

 

That's because he loves him. 

 

Alber's face contorts into one of annoyance before trying to snatch the knife away, only to fail. Damn those telekinetic powers of his.

 

He could make his knife float away from him but not tear open the net? He pinches his brows and lets out a deep sigh. 

 

"Fine. You're not short. **You're below average height**."  Alber smirks. If Kinesis wanted to have a bit of fun, then he would get his share too. 

 

The response he had gotten from the shorter man was priceless. 

 

"Hey! You-

 

Just as Kinesis spoke, the net had completely torn open from their movements.

 

Both of them ended up landing on top of each other on the forest's ground. After pulling themselves up, the two share a brief laugh. 

 

"That was fun." Alber had admitted enjoying himself despite being in an annoying situation.

 

To be honest, whenever Kinesis is around everything became a hundred times more interesting. 

 

"Yeah but I'm still not short." Kinesis smiles and goes to fix his hair from the tangled mess it had become. 

 

"Keep wishing, midget." 

 

"Hey!"

* * *

 

 A lot of people describe Kinesis and Alber as opposites. One was short, compassionate, reckless and snarky.

 

One was tall, stoic, calculated and well mannered. A lot of the times Alber finds that people avoid approaching him due to his composure.

 

It was something that had been practiced time and time again to leave the correct impression on his superiors.

 

Despite not being on guard all the time, Alber can't help but hold his intimidating gaze and body language. Especially when he was thinking about bacon, bacon was delicious. 

 

On the other hand, you have a free floating dork who loves to pull pranks on a certain Lev.

 

He would laugh a lot, sometimes ending on the floor in his own tears. Kinesis would often flirt. And sometimes it was sweet, but other times it was absolutely vexing. 

 

"Hey, you look pretty." His human lover had pointed that out for the 836th time of today.

 

He had taken his time to follow the Lev, flirt with him, all while observing Alber working out in their gym.

 

The human would have joined him, but it was better to watch someone with an already toned body. One it was hot, two it was hot. Three it was Alber working out, so it was definitely hot.  Did he mention 'hot'? 

 

"I know-

 

"Pretty sweaty."  Kinesis interrupts Alber with a shit eating grin.

 

Feeling a vein about to burst, Alber grabs a nearby towel and chucks it at the human who ducks.  And ultimately, it was at this moment, that Kinesis knew he had fucked up. 

 

"Let's see if you're just as good at running, as you claim to be." 

 

And with that said, Kinesis ran for his life. 

 

* * *

 

 Alber loves a lot of things about Kinesis. How he fits right underneath his chin. How his hands are long and dainty. How his eyes beamed when he smiled or laughed.

 

The human was radiant, he was someone he had wanted to protect no matter the cost.  But when he sees a long scar that contrasts with the rest of Kinesis' milky skin, his stomach drops.

 

"Oh. Don't worry about that, it was from long ago."

 

Kinesis shrugs it off with a tone of disregard. But the Lev can tell it still burdens him till this day.

 

In fact, sometimes Kinesis would jolt awake from the memories of near-death experiences.

 

At that time he wasn't thinking about how risking his life would mentally affect him.

 

However, Kinesis never regretted his actions. He managed to save someone and that was all that mattered to him.

 

Despite the optimistic attitude Kinesis projects, Alber was nonetheless worried about his overall health. Having to come from a background of war, he knows that near-death experiences don't just go away with a smile. 

 

He knows how it feels to be utterly powerless and overwhelmed by last-second thoughts and regrets. He had seen the fear in the human's eyes that used to match his own when he was younger. 

 

That's why this time Alber is going to protect him. Taking Kinesis' hands into his own he vows to keep him safe. 

 

"You know, I don't think I have to be worried when I'm with you." 

 

"And why is that?" Alber looks down to him. 

 

"Just cause."   _Just cause I feel safer when I'm with you._

 

Though the hero did not clarify on what he had meant, Alber had gotten the message. 

 

The both of them would be just fine. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
